1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug fitting for a busway and, more specifically to a plug fitting having an operating mechanism with two handle assemblies which are coupled by a reverse link.
2. Background Information
A busway may be used to distribute power over an extended length, such as, but not limited to, through multiple floors of a building. The busway typically includes multiple busway sections each having a plurality of conductive members, or buses, disposed in an extruded housing. The housing, typically an aluminum extrusion, acts to support the bus members and to dissipate heat over most of the busway length. That is, the extruded housing is used to protect and support the bus members as the busway extends between floors. At selected locations, there are connector taps extending laterally from the conductive members and through the housing. The connector taps are adapted to be coupled to an operating device disposed within a busway plug fitting.
The busway plug fitting includes a housing assembly structured to enclose an operating device such as, but not limited, to a switch or circuit breaker. The operating device is coupled to, and in electrical communication with, both the busway conductive members and a load device. The operating device has an external coupling construct, such as, but not limited to, an operating handle or a trip bar, structured to actuate the operating device. The busway plug fitting, preferably, includes two handle assemblies, each having an external handle member. Each handle assembly is operatively coupled to the operating device external coupling construct so that a user may actuate the operating device. In the prior art, the external handle members were each coupled to the operating device external coupling construct in a manner so that the handles were rotated in opposite directions of each other. That is, for example, to close the operating device one handle was rotated clockwise and the other handle was rotated counter-clockwise. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,352. This is a disadvantage as such a system may confuse a user.
There is, therefore, a need for a busway plug fitting having more than one handle wherein both handles are rotated in the same direction to open or close the operating device.
There is a further need for a busway plug fitting wherein the more than one operating handles are operatively linked.